


Come Here (Let Me Love Those Bruises Out Of You)

by Iamasortofvillain



Series: Love And Ownership Couldn't Be More Opposite [2]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Canon Compliant, F/F, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamasortofvillain/pseuds/Iamasortofvillain
Summary: A vague attempt at plot more like an excuse to indulge in Damie's smut with added feelings
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Love And Ownership Couldn't Be More Opposite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103900
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Come Here (Let Me Love Those Bruises Out Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> They come shaking in triumph their long, green hair:  
> They come out of the sea and run shouting by the shore.  
> My heart, have you no wisdom thus to despair?  
> My love, my love, my love, why have you left me alone?  
> \- James Joyce

You are shaking, fists clenched, almost afraid of crushing your fingers. Almost. You think the pain will be better than whatever it is you're feeling.

Your body is tense when the smiling woman kneels in front of you. Her dark complexion is one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen, and her lips are painted red. Your father, a little lost to the world, wrings his fingers through his shirt, hands, and face covered in oily black powder, his eyes wet.

You want to claw at his leg, you want to rip this beautiful woman's smile to pieces, to make a mess that will match the storm inside your chest, but you don't do anything. You don't even move. You certainly don't look up at your father, unsteady and drunk and sad.

"Just come with me, darling. It will be okay." The stranger's voice is reach and purring and vibrates through your skin.

She guides you to a big car, where another woman is sitting. This one is white and her hair is pulled back. She's breathing in puffy little breaths and her teeth graze her bottom lip. You look back at the darker woman and let out a shuddering breath.

"It's alright." She reassures you.

And you know it isn't but you nod and get into the car. Outside the window, your father's eyes are glazed and he nods frantically when the beautiful black woman turns to talk to him.

It's the last time you see your father.

//

The girl is writhing underneath you, legs wrapped around your naked waist, your hand trapped between your bodies. Your face is buried against her neck and you can hardly contain the lust to sink your teeth into her skin, to taste the sweat coating her flesh.

Her moans are getting breathier by the second. Her beautiful voice sends a shiver down your spine. You've wondered how she'd sound like with your fingers deep inside her, the first time you hear her sing, in that dark hole your friends visit every Saturday.

The girl is moving against your fingers. You can feel her getting closer, muscles clenching and shuddering.

You haven't told her your name, because it's easier that way and because you're doing much stupid shit and because you don't want her to even consider ratting you out to the police. You don't know her name either. You know she's a singer and that she works at the bar. Now you also know what she feels like pressed close to you, gloriously naked.

She comes undone, a growl escaping your throat when her fingernails dig into your shoulder then you untangle yourself from her and climb off the bed.

"You're not staying?" She asks body limp, chest rising in heavy breaths.

You give her a crooked smile.

//

You had a good run, for a couple of years. And you know it's a bad thing, and you're risking more than just your freedom, but it's hard to control all the rage inside you and you find that being a part of something bigger, even as bad and dark as your current circle of so-called-friends, is better than the hole inside your chest.

Then you are standing before a judge, a public lawyer makes a yawning case and you land in a cell, a small room with bars on its windows and little to no privileges. You're young and quiet and angry and you can't get through the night without waking up covered in sweat.

Tamara is the first woman to actually listen, even though it's part of her job and you know it doesn't really matter to her what you have to say. You feel like an idiot and you don't look her in the eye but you find that she actually does care and it's easier to talk. When you're talking she doesn't make speeches and so doesn't dig deep inside the bloodied hole in your chest, where your heart should be.

The only thing that makes sense is the garden. You learn that your hands are good for more than coaxing pants and breaking windows and it's intoxicating, the knowledge that plants, unlike people who are complicated enough to be anything but exhausting, will grow strong and beautiful if you pour enough love and nourishment into them.

When you leave, Tamara pulls you into a hug. You are startled for a second before something inside you breaks and you let your emotions burst out.

"That's it," she says as she strokes your hair. "Let it all out".

You plan to settle in London and find a decent job, but the world turns on its axes one more time, and the young couple who sits across from you smile and nod and doesn't give two shits about your wild past. They care about their kids and their estate and the poor state in which their garden is left when there is no one around.

They pay well and they also rent a small flat for you, paid for in advance.

Bly is nowhere near your comfort zone. You don't even think before you agree to work for them.

//

You feel rather lucky when you walk into the manor, and even more so when you are introduced to Hannah Grose and Owen Sharma. It's easy enough, talking to them, and soon you realise Bly feels closer to home than any other place you ever set foot in ever did.

Neither one of them cares particularly about your past. Hannah has encouraging words whenever you see her. Owen makes terrible puns. When Lord and Lady Wingrave come visit, their kids are slightly more than toddlers, the place comes to life. You haven't had much experience with small children throughout your adult life, and yet it's easy, having Miles and Flora around, inquiring and poking and wide-eyed and wonderstruck.

Henry Wingrave visits a lot. He always has a smile on his face, he is always patient. He also has a very nervous manner that doesn't help him hide the fact he's completely in love with Charlotte.

"Can't say I know what makes 'em all go crazy for her," Peter Quint has a slick smile and sharp eyes and he reminds you too much of the people you used to hang around when you were younger, a fool with the air of self-importance and a deep hatred for the people he works for.

"Think you better for being poor, eh?" You brush your hands on your overalls' pants.

Peter's brow draws down. "I see you, Taylor. I know what y'er".

You shrug your shoulder and stick out your lower lip and pretend you don't give a shit. Peter's eyes are too dark and too dangerous for you to dismiss his soft, sugar coated threat. You can lose your job if he talks. You can find yourself in a worse position than the one you had the first day out of prison.

"Do whatever you want, Pete. See if I care".

You care and he knows it. He doesn't talk.

//

Everything is horrible after the news of Lord and Lady Wingrave's accident reaches the manor. You all stumbling over your own feet, Hannah's distant, Owen's face ashen, Henry nowhere to be seen.

You want to scream and cry and claw, but then Miles and Flora arrive and you reconsider. They look so shocked, completely broken, white in the face and silent. Hannah has screaming matches with Henry over the phone, Miles sent to school and Flora spends her days in the garden, a little away from you, but close enough to never be alone.

"Hey, Flora?" You step closer tentative and slow, giving her the opportunity to decline your closeness, to make her dreamy departure, as she sometimes does. Today she looks especially small, and she sniffles.

You bend in front of her and wrap your arms around her. Flora hugs your neck without a second thought.

"Hey," you whisper. "S'alright".

It isn't and Flora's almost weightless against you, all skin and bones. She's crying and your heart aches for her. She nuzzles into your neck and you are still holding her when the sun sets, still holding her when you push the front door open with your foot, still holding her when Hannah nods, sad and broken and not like herseld, and asks you gently to tuck her into bed.

//

Right after walking into the kitchen you know this woman, blonde and beautiful and clad in pink, is going to be trouble, but you are confident that you can handle it, can handle pretty girls, can keep your head down, can never get close to anyone ever again, just dig your fingers deeper into damp soil and flick Miles' ears at the dinner table and _keep your fucking head down_.

You are constantly flustered, not that you're letting it show. Dani Clayton is a bit of a weirdo, an American paradigm with not enough common sense and a need to make the small world around her a better place.

Because you're an idiot and also somewhat of a coward, you test the water. You push Owen a little, though it's obvious he only has eyes for Hannah. You also nudge at Dani, light, and teasing. She's too prone to panic attacks, too caught up in her own dark shadows, for you to tease properly and when she grabs your hand and says "I'm so glad, you stayed," voice choked and coated in so many emotions, you let yourself hope.

And you're right. Dani Clayton is trouble. Because of her you can't concentrate on work and you love looking at her smile and because of her – you want to help. Because of her you wake up with a song in your heart and rush back to the house way past your working hours, Hannah's voice panicked and urgent ringing in your ears.

"People do," she says in a whisper, cuddled beside you on the sofa, and it's not a question. "Mix up love and possession".

There is fire in her eyes, a cool resolution on her face and you swallow hard and nod, not trusting yourself enough to speak. 

When Dani pulls away, gasping and scared and completely terrifed, something inside you breaks. Not because you want her to keep kissing you (though you do), but because you made a mistake and you hurt her. You've let your stupid heart get the better of you and you've hurt this woman, this amazing, brilliant, strange woman you only ever wanted to keep safe.

 _Jamie, you're the village idiot_.

Except Dani is too headstrong to give up and her face is lighting up when you spit the bitter coffee back into the mug, lighting up when you tease her for not even trying to be subtle, lighting up when you stroll into the kitchen, a new resulotion in your head, heart racing like crazy.

You face your demons, you tell her your story, you even show her your little secret spot, a tiny grove where you planted the only flower that never made much sense, before meeting her.

It's scary and stupid and your hands are shaking, but Dani is watching you with tears in her eyes and her excited, stubborn, lovable self does the rest of stumbling decitions. You think you're in heaven, except you're cold and you're wet around the shoulders from the rain, but there is no pain, only swirling excitement and soft fire and maybe you are in heaven, because you kiss Dani Clayton, and Dani Clayton is kissing you back.

//

She presses her body against yours right before her hands are cupping your cheeks and soft lips are taking your own in a kiss that's desperate and _intense_ and that you gladly return with a sort of frustration.

You move back, but you're at a loss of words. Still, you have to make sure she wants it, make sure she isn't going to run off.

You sigh into the space between you and it's very hard to keep your hands on her shoulders without dragging her in for another kiss.

She looks at you, eyes wide and searching, and a smile breaks on her lips, a smile that you mirror gladly. Then she rests her forehead against yours, sighs a soft sigh of containment and happiness and something you're not ready to name and even though things are not simple, things will probably never be simple with the two of you, Dani leans in, shy and toying and smiling, and she presses her lips to yours.

You cup her cheeks and press against her, kissing her as deeply as you effectively can without pushing her to the ground. There is so much you want to say, need to say, but instead, you pull her closer and you kiss her again and again, letting your lips say what you can't put into words.

Dani moves her hands to grip at your waist and you realise you're getting drunker on her kisses than on any alcoholic beverage you ever had the misfortune to consume in large doses.

You kiss for what feels like hours and you only pull away when you think your brain is going to stop working from the lack of oxygen.

//

You're still relishing in the memory of your shared kiss, of Dani against your lips and the tip of your tongue, when she drags you by the hand back to the house, vibrating with newfound excitement.

"I hope Hannah and Owen are already asleep," she huffs in her special kind of way, her accent's thick and already so familiar and you try to hide the smile that's tugging on your lips.

Flushed and slightly panting you ascend the staircase, closer and closer to her room, Dani glancing at you over her shoulder, mouth working, eyes shining.

When the door is securely locked behind your back, you pull her in for a kiss. You can't seem to get enough of her, of her mouth that can ramble on and on, stuttering and stumbling on certain words, unsure and so soft and amazing against yours. Dani's hand is on the back of your head, an embarrassing purr rubling through your chest, as soon as her fingers tangle through your hair and you feel her smile growing big against your lips.

You both are smiling too much to kiss properly.

You have to hold yourself back, you don't want to push her, but it gets harder with every jump of your pulse, with every beat of your heart, with every glance from her heavily clouded eyes, the arousal and anticipation written all over her beautiful face.

Dani bites her lip, her pupils are dilated and she's probably just as impatient as you are. But she steps back and you force yourself to smooth your hands on her head, let her know she can back away at any moment.

You sit on her bed, looking up at her. You hope you look cooler than you feel.

"I erm… I – I never really done that… before. I mean… before – "

"S'alright. Doesn't have to be anything. Can just – "

"No." Five long paces and Dani is straddling your lap, her hands steadying herself on your shoulders. You wrap your arms around her waist and mold your bodies together. Her fingers get lost in your hair.

"I want to".

"Me, too".

Dani's heartbeat echoes in your chest, her breath loud against your ear when your lips move along her jaw and neck. Her skin tastes hot and sweet and you lick kittenish between kisses.

Everything is a little blurry. You paw at her back and you pull her coat off, then you slide your hands under her soft jumper. You hesitate, stilling your movements, lips pressed to her neck.

"This alright, Poppins?"

"Yes. Yes, very much." She sighs, cupping your cheek and bringing your foreheads together. "Seriously, Jamie. I want this. I want _you_ ".

You capture her mouth in a sweet kiss, lips slowly nudging and nibbling until you pull her jumper over her head and your hand begins to caress the bared skin of her shoulders. Dani shudders on top of you and gasps into your mouth when your fingers trace her spine and unhook the clasp of her bra.

You lean back, locking eyes with Dani and you forget everything about shadows and hurtful pasts and sad sad memories, because there's an endless universe of possibilities in Dani's blue eyes, in her open expression, in every touch of her hesitant hands.

Dani rests her weight more firmly on your thighs. You can feel the heat through two layers of pants and you wish your clothes were already gone.

Your hands wander over her back, her sides, letting them rest on the top of her thighs, her skin hot through the fabric. You play with her zipper, relishing in every little sound that escapes her.

With a small radiant smile, Dani slides the straps of her bra down her arms but holds the fabric in front of her chest. A blush begins to spread down her neck, up on her cheekbones.

You lean forward and press your lips against her hot skin, your tongue darting out to lick across her collarbones. Carefully you bite down and suck the skin into your mouth and Dani arches into your touch and lets her bra fall in favour of keeping your head in place with her hands.

You brush your lips over the top of her breasts, then you pause, feeling her heart beating hard and fast against your lips. You want her. You want to hear and feel her fall apart because of your touch, but you also want her to feel safe. You don't know all the details, but you know enough to realise Dani needs to be in control for this to work.

"Gonna have to stop now," you mumble against her lips, your hands too hot and tingly. "Unless – "

Dani starts rolling her hips, impatiently, a groan escaping her throat at your words. She tugs at your jacket, then fumbles with your shirt, hands eager to touch you, and you're topless in no time. Her eyes, dark with desire, rake over your chest, blue irises only small rings of electricity around her blown pupils. You kiss her and pull her close again and you both gasp at the first touch of naked skin on naked skin.

"Jamie," whatever Dani wants to say is swallowed by a loud moan when your hand inches higher and under her unbuttoned trousers and your thumb slide under her panties.

You bite softly on her bottom lip, soothing it with your tongue.

"Poppins?"

Dani rolls her hips again, trying to get your fingers closer to where she needs them. "I really need you to touch me. _Please_ ".

With a quick flick of your wrists you hook your fingers in her trousers and underwear and begin to drag them down. You don't get very far, Dani's hips still moving to get any kind of friction against your stomach and you let out a breathy sort of frustrated laugh.

"I want to touch you, Poppins. So either move off for a moment, or I'll have to tear it off".

Dani is laughing with a mix of amusment and arousal and impetient lust. She climbs off your lap to shove down her clothes. You pop the button of your jeans open but get stopped by Dani's hands on your wrists.

Almost too slow for you, mind drowning in lust and need, and _Dani_ , Dani helps you out of the rest of your clothes before she straddles you again. her moan mixes with your's when you feel her wet and hot against the bare skin of your stomach.

Without wasting another second you lean forward and close your lips around an already hard nipple. You suck on the peaking flesh, your hands roaming over every patch of naked skin you can reach.

Dani leaves a wet trail on your abs with every move of her hips. The scent, the feeling, every little sound she makes is almost too much. Your teeth graze the soft skin of her breast, and Dani sucks in a shuddering breath.

You snake one arm around her waist, steadying her when your other hand runs over her thigh, her hipbone, her lower stomach. Dani lifts herself up a bit and you smile at the hitch of her breath.

You’re sucking a hickey into her skin, just beneath her clavicle. Her heart thunder against your lips. You look up, Dani is biting her lip, her mouth curling into a tight shy smile, something flirtatious and big. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks so beautiful you want to ingrain this moment into your memories.

"Still okay?"

Dani gives you a small nod and that's all it takes. You move your hand down, fingertips touching the first hints of heating and you groan into her chest, muffling the sound against her skin as to not wake up the kids across the hall, tongue, and teeth worshipping her breasts when your fingers dip between her folds.

Dani's nails dig into your neck with every slow circle around her clit and she pulls you up into a desperate, messy kiss. Her teeth are biting and she's nibbling and sucking on your tongue, not shy any longer, and very very eager.

Heat coils in the pit of your stomach threatens to burn you from the inside and your hips buck up, your knuckles pressing against you and relieving some of the tension. You moan into Dani's mouth (she answers with one of her own), when your fingers slip into her.

You want to lap and suck at her until she is coating your mouth and chin with her wetness instead of your hand, but now you just want to feel her fall apart around your fingers, so you double your efforts and almost choke on the filthy sounds it erupts from deep inside her chest.

You fall into a rhythm, getting more and more erratic, Dani's hips rolling greedily against your thrusting fingers. Broken syllables and half words are mixing with quiet moans and uncontrollable whimpers and _Jamie_ and _please_ are sounding more desperate with every new utterance. You've never heard your own name sounding so pleading. You want to hear her say it again and again and again.

Your foreheads touch, slick with sweat, burning with effort, Dani's breath puffing against your parted lips, a hopeless cry, a dirty moan. You flick your tongue against her bottom lip and rub your palm harder against her clit, Dani's arms tightening around your shoulders.

 _Say it again,_ you think in desperation, angling your wrist so Dani could grind her clit against your calloused palm. _Say my name again_.

"Jamie," Dani says like she can read your mind and you tilt your head up and back, watching her face, her completely blown pupils. "Please".

All rhythm and cinsideration goes out the window because you're suddnly so so lost in her that you will never be able to recover and you move your hand, thrusting harder. Dani's muscles clench around your fingers, her thighs tremble and her back arches, trapping your arm and hand fully between your bodies. The heat seems to explode in her, melting in your lap, and you want to stay in this moment forever when she comes with a high-pitched moan you almost too late to swallow.

 _Dani, Dani_ "Dani!" Her name falls from your lips like a prayer.

//

There’s blood everywhere. Blood and black coal and oily dark powder in your nose. There is so much of it, you cannot breathe. The red and black is running over your body, flooding the space you’re occupying, drowning the bed. It crawls under your skin, invades every cell, makes your lungs burn and bloody tears run down your soot-covered cheeks.

You wake up with a startle, suffocating and gasping, fear rising higher and higher in your chest and you're gulping air, clutching at your chest, trying to shed every last image of the nightmare as you take in the space around you.

Light pokes your sensitive eyes and you hear a flicker as it chases the darkness away.

"Jamie! Jamie!"

You want to embrace it, bathe in it, pull it into yourself. You know Dani is right beside you and you want to through your hands around her but you don't, out of fear you'll corrupt her beautiful presence. Dani isn't moving and isn't touching you. She just sits in bed, close enough to touch, warm and solid and exactly what you need.

You reach aside, letting her know it's okay to touch you now that you're fully awake and she tugs at your arm. The blood and coal are gone and you open your eyes and see Dani's naked chest, the sheet pooling at her waist and she strokes your shoulder with strong fingers, murmuring.

"Hey. It's okay. You're okay. There's nothing to be scared of".

You breathe frantically, trying to get something out of the oxygen other than breath, and you sink your teeth into your lower lip, fighting to get your breathing back to normal.

"I'm sorry," you choke out.

Dani leans closer and runs her hand through your hair, her other arm wrapping securely around your shoulders and pulling you closer, always closer.

"Oh, Shh. Shh. It's just a bad dream".

You sink into her arms and let your lips slide against her skin, nose nudging at her collarbone, her scent, her special Dani scent, sweet shampoo and softener, crayons and sunlight, brings you a little bit closer to reality.

You Leave a kiss over her heart. You notice a need to sink your teeth into her skin and you refrain from doing it because you don't want to hurt her. there is a mixture of pain and fear and want and lust swirling inside you. Your muscles are stiff and you're still very tense so you wrap your arms around Dani's waist, hands on her lower back, caressing the swell of her rear, breathing her in, letting her solidity ground you, comfort you.

Dani doesn't say a word, she brushes her hair aside, cups the back of your head, and guides you upward into her, offering you a place to rest your head.

You leave small kisses all over her smooth skin, run your lips and the tip of your tongue over her jawline, bite softly her earlobe and leave a red bruise at the base of her throat, something that makes her sigh into the dimly lit bedroom.

Your hands roam over her naked body.

"Should go back to sleep," you mumble into her neck. "Have a long day tomorrow".

Dani rolls onto her back and pulls you with her, one of your legs falling between hers and you feel the heat radiating off her.

"Don't stop." She sighs, barely a whisper.

You let one of your hands travels over her stomach, making her muscles quiver with every red line you leave with your blunt nails, and you groan into her neck when your fingertips touch the first hints of wetness on the inside of her thigh.

It’s a barely-there touch, just your fingertips ghosting over Dani's sex, and she bucks up. Your name has a desperate sound to it when she tugs at your hair.

"Please, Jamie".

You’re needy, and desperate, too, but Dani's voice sounding like that is the last bit that shreds your restraint to pieces.

Two of your fingers slide into her, and she’s so hot and wet from earlier tonight, and the sensation of her muscles clenching and sucking you in makes you rut against her thigh.

Dani's hand tangles in your hair and pulls you harder into her neck, and you don’t hesitate anymore, you sink your teeth into her skin, biting and sucking on her neck, releasing some of the tension that was building inside you in your dream.

Dani arches into you, your bodies connected in the most primal way, your hand between her legs, her thigh between yours, and with every kiss you feel yourself getting closer.

Dani is moaning into your ear. "Don't stop. God, Jamie. Don't stop".

Your fingers pump faster, palm rubbing against her clit. Your tongue is still licking at her neck and Dani comes with a shuddering breath. You no longer know which way is up or down or what exactly going on. Dani's hands run down your back, settle on your behind and aid your movements against her until you see stars, spasm after spasm rolls through your body and you come on top of her, a gasp of her name rolling from your lips.

You collapse on top of her. Dani presses an adoring kiss to your temple.

"Bad dream?" She asks, a little out of breath and a little amused but still very much worried.

You nod against her neck and when you lift your head to look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes, you have a dopey smile on your face.

"Reckon I found a way to overcome it".

You don't remember what the nightmare was about.

//

Miles and Flora are chasing each other on the lawn, Hannah has a dark-blue teacup cradled between her palms, and Owen, huge and broad-shouldered and smiling, makes his way to the table, where you're sprawled on two garden-chairs.

Sweat runs down his face. Dani is trailing behind him, smilling such a big smile it pushes her cheeks to the sides, thretening to split her face in two.

"Geez," Owen huffs and drops himself on a chair by Hannah. Dani bounces happily on the chair closest to you. "Don't think I will ever recover from _that_ ".

"Quit moaning, you bugger. Just a bit of fun," you say because the look he shoots you makes you laugh.

"Fun?" He points a shakey finger to where the kids are still running in circles and doesn't look like they're about to stop any time soon. "You do it, next time".

"Not big enough to qualify as a horse though, am I?"

"You don't need to be big to let someone ride you, you should know" Owen points out. Hannah swats at him with a magazine she picked from the table, Dani choked on the sip of water she just took and you laugh and laugh and laugh, cold wind ruffling your messy hair, your chest is extremely light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> English is not my first language, and also I'm rocking ADHD like a MF so please excuse any and every misspellings, mistakes, and other Grammarly atrocities.  
> Also,  
> Come chat with me @ love-jesus-but-i-drink-a-little.tumblr.com


End file.
